mc3fallennationfandomcom-20200214-history
Killstreaks
Killstreak rewards are a new feature added in Modern Combat 3. They consist of 6 unique items used in the form of military support. Killstreaks are obtained by getting the required number of kills in one life. They add an edge to the game and most can directly earn even more kills. These rewards can be used at any time the player wishes to during the game it was achieved in. Satellite Scan The first killstreak that is obtained is the satellite scan. It is awarded to the player after the user achieved 3 kills without dying. The satellite scan reveals enemy positions (Excluding those with the Camoflauge perk and Camouflage perk elite) on the radar in the form of small red dots and lasts aproximately 10 seconds. This killstreak is very useful and is easy to obtain. This killstreak can also be purchased in the pause screen for 1,000 blue credits (Local-wifi) or 1,000 gold credits (Online). Air Strike The air strike is a killstreak in the form of air support that drops a single bomb nearby a random hostile. It is awarded to the player after the user makes 5 kills without dying. The Air Strike is capable of killing multiple players, but only if the user of the killstreak is lucky. This killstreak lacks the ability to kill the player if he simply takes cover in a building, or in some cases it only injures the player if . The Bomber would be a much better version of this killstreak. This kill streak can also be purchased in the pause screen for 3,000 blue credits (Local-wifi) or 3,000 gold credits (Online). Turret Deployment The turret or auto-sentry gun is the third obtainable killstreak in Modern Combat 3. It is awarded to the player after the user makes 7 kills without dying. This killstreak takes form of a deployable turret which shoots enemy players on sight (Excluding those who have the elite version of the Camouflauge perk). The turret rotates back in forth approximately 90 degrees and opens fire automatically when a hostile player apears in range of it This kill streak can also be purchased in the pause screen for 6,000 blue credits (Local-wifi) or 6,000 gold credits (Online). Helicopter The helicopter is an air support killstreak in Modern Combat 3. it is awarded to the player after the user makes 10 kills without dying. The helicopter hovers around the perimeters of the map and guns down anyone not covered by a roof (Exluding those with the elite version of the Camouflauge perk). Certain secondary weapons have the ability to shoot down helicopters. This kill streak can also be purchased in the pause screen for 9,000 blue credits (Local-wifi) or 9,000 gold credits (Online). Bomber The Bomber is awarded to the player after 13 kills without dying. The bomber takes form of a AC-130 Bomber which flys overtop of the map and unleashes a cluster of bombs onto the center of the map. This killstreak is almost guarenteed to kill the entire team when used at the right time. The bomber also has the ability to kill players which can be hidden in small buildings or minimum protection. This kill streak can also be purchased in the pause screen for 12,000 blue credits (Local-wifi) or 12,000 gold credits (Online). Nuclear Missile The Nuclear Missile (Nuke) also known as WMD (Weapon of Mass Despruction) is the final obtainable killstreak in Modern Combat 3. ''It is awarded to the player after 20 kills without death. ''The NUKE explosion creates a blinding explosion and kills everyone on the map, including team players and the user. The NUKE also ends the game, and the user or user's team automatically wins. This kill streak cannot be purchased in the pause menu and can only be won by killing 20 players without dying. Notes - Make sure to use up all of your killstreaks before the game ends. They count toward challenges and always help your team. - It is always a good idea to have a satellite scan up before using any form of airstrike. This makes it easier to ensure that everyone has spawned, and easier to see who is all inside buildings, maximizing the airstrike's effectiveness. - Kills obtained with killstreaks do not count toward other killstreaks. Ex. If you have 7 kills and your turret kills 3 people you will not get a helicopter. - It is best to use a nuke near the end of the game. This maximizes XP earned in game before the nuke goes off. - The most effective way to evade the helicopter and the turret is by using the Elite version of the Camouflauge perk. This makes you invisible to both of these killstreaks. If you don't upgrade to elite, this perk still hides you from Satellite scans, which is useful as well. - Killstreaks can be purchased, but it's not necessarily the wisest idea. Money is spent best in the armory. Purchasing killstreaks can also anger other players, as they are meant to be earned, not purchased. - Turret Deployments are best used on elevated positions,hidden positions or in corners. These positions are much hard to flank or to see. It is also a good idea to set a motion sensor or mine nearby if you wish to protect your turret. - If you don't prefer killstreaks, remember that there is in option to enable or disable them when you create a game. Just deselect the "Military Support" option in the Advanced Options list while creating a game. - The Field Specialist perk makes killstreaks require one less kill, and the elite version makes them require two less kills. This killstreak can be extremely useful, as satellite scans are obtained every two kills, or every kill in the elite version.